Ted Brooks
Dr. Theodore "Ted" Brooks is the main protagonist of the 2002 Disney comedy Snow Dogs. He is a successful dentist from Miami who inherits an Alaskan sled dog team. He is played by Cuba Gooding, Jr. Story Dr. Theodore "Ted" Brooks is a dentist from Miami, Florida whose picture appears on every city bus in advertisements to promote his dental practice. One day, Ted receives his letter from Alaska, naming him as the only heir of a woman named Lucy Watkins. Ted, having never heard of Lucy Watkins, is certain that the letter is for "some other Theodore Brooks" until his mother, Amelia reveals that he is adopted, and Ted faints from shock. That night, in his nightmare Ted discovers he was a Inuit, so he decides to go in Alaska his adoptive cousin Rupert gave him some stuff, but he made him angry (when Rupert mentioned that Ted was gonna receive an expensive bill for a massage chair—which Ted evidently didn't order) and he kicked his cousin out of his appartement, He was also more angry at a dog named Chester who he splashed with water. When he arrives to Alaska after taking his flight, Ted sees he inherited inherited all the stuff of his mother dogs (seven Huskies lead by the temperamental Demon and a Border Collie named Nana), house and everything was to him, in was falling in love with Barb the bartender, but just considered her as a friend. So later he decide to find his biological father, he tries to find him , but unsuccessful until Thunder Jack was the last one to see him, Jack denied be his father by telling him to leave him alone or punches him in the face. He also have problems with some of the dogs, Demon in particalirity, because the dog make him have trouble everytime by attack him lose him in the snow. Later after a dog snow accident Jack find him and save his life, but lie to him about not be in love with his mother and still denied be the father, so Ted have no choice to leave Alaska. When he return to Miami, he seem to have completely change his attitude, like making peace with the dogs and living in the cold, when his adoptive mother finally discover the picture with the father behind Lucy picture, Ted know Jack was lying to him when he said he never go see his mother in the hospital. So Ted decides to return to Alaska to find Jack for make him tell the truth, so he put Nana the border collie in dog head and mush to find Jack. When he finally arrive to the cave he find Demon and Jack, so he wanted to help Jack who finally tell the truth, he lied because he knew he can't raising him because him and Lucy have different, so he wanted the best for Ted to be raised by someone else. Ted know his parents wanted him to be happy, he also finally confronted Demon and takes out the bad tooth from his mouth. He wanted to go to the hospital, but Jack decide to continue the race that what Ted agreed to help him for, when they are running to fast they was going to fall from a cliff, but Demon Nana and the other dogs help them to get back on the road. So he finally arrive with Jack on the finish line and tell his father it was not bad for a dentist of miami, Jack agreed and the two of them laughing. Ted was happy to see his adoptive mother and hug her, and he finally kiss Barb and marry her, and at the end of the movie, Ted open a dentist cabinet in Alaska with his wife who was pregnant with his child ,but the sex is still unknown if that a son or daughter. While back in Miami, Ted's adoptive cousin Rupert takes his place as the dentist with his face on every city bus. Gallery Ted Brooks in Miami.jpg|Ted Brooks living a happy life in Miami. Ted receives a will from Alaska.jpg|Ted receives a will from Alaska snow-dogs-disneyscreencaps.com-824.jpg|"I'm an ESKIMO?!" Ted wakes up from his nightmare. Ted arrives in Alaska.jpg|Ted arrives in Alaska Tedbarb.jpg|Ted with Barb Ted mushing the dogs.jpg|Ted mushing the dogs Ted with Thunder Jack.jpg|Ted with Thunder Jack Ted Brooks chased by a grizzly bear.jpg|"I can see the headlines! "Miami Dentist Eaten by Bear!" Ted Brooks tending to Demon's bad tooth.jpg|Ted removes Demon's bad tooth. Once it's removed, Demon's viciousness disappears and he licks Ted's face. Ted and Barb's kiss.jpg|Ted and Barb's kiss Ted and Barb's wedding.jpg|Ted and Barb get married Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successors Category:Insecure Category:Deal Makers Category:Leaders Category:Incompetent Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Obsessed Category:Determinators Category:Paranoid Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Related to Villain